Only at Night
by Herr Regis
Summary: Kopa awakes in the night to get the shock of his life: the lioness of his dreams is just outside of his den. Sadly, there are extraordinary complications neither teenager is prepared to face.
1. Part 1

Here's part 1 of my Kopa X Vitani One-Shot.  
Please Rate and Review!  
**Herr Regis**

* * *

**Only at Night**

* * *

The den of Pride Rock was dark, the night sky only illuminated by the plentiful shimmering stars. Kopa rolled over, lifting his paw and rubbing his face. He cringed, extending his claws and raking them across the stone floor of the den. He opened his tired eyes, peering to his side and inspecting the many sleeping lionesses around him. He saw that they were all sleeping, including his parents.

Kopa stood up, looking around silently and stretching his legs. He had friends amongst the many sleeping bodies, but none he felt comfortable waking up. Kopa silently padded out of the den, taking steps and then stopping to make sure that he hadn't disturbed anyone around him. Eventually the young lion made his way outside, looking back one last time before he stepped out of view and down to the grassy area before Pride Rock.

He shook his head, fluffing up his brownish mane. He trotted away, trying to ebb the headache that had built up between his ears all day. He took a drink at the watering hole, disturbing the water from its former stillness. Kopa took a big breath in, smiling with his eyes closed as his mind analyzed the scents he'd just breathed in through his nostrils. The teenage lion breathed out through his mouth, crawling over tiredly to a large rock and lying down. He thought to return to the den, but opted to wait until he was feeling better.

After what felt like only a few minutes to the burdened lion, he opened his tired eyes once more and looked around. He saw that the watery pool had recently been disturbed. The water rocked back and forth rhythmically, but in a pattern that Kopa thought originated from the far side. He stood up, looking around carefully. He scanned the tall grasses on the far side of the watering hole, seeing nothing. "Who's there?" He watched carefully, seeing the grasses rustle slightly and then rest still once more.

Kopa growled, extending his claws and hunkering down slightly. He bounded to the other side, sniffing at the air and looking around in the darkened grasses. He pounced, turning up nothing but a slightly warm spot. Kopa searched, following his nose through the grasses for a few minutes.

He stopped, hearing a soft breathing to his left. Kopa kept on searching as if he weren't aware of the lurking animal, waiting for the proper moment to attack. His heart was racing, and his headache had subsided as a result of this heart pounding fun. Even if there was nothing to capture, Kopa was enjoying himself. He waited, pouncing on whatever he had heard to his left moments previous.

The lion grabbed onto something, hearing it gasp and feeling the animal fight back as he attempted to hold it still. His eyes went into focus, and immediately he held still and retracted his claws. Beneath his was a lioness, similar in age to himself. Her muzzle was freckled, burning amber eyes staring back at him with a twinge of fear and frustration. There was a tuft of dark, sandy, fur atop her head, something Kopa wouldn't soon forget. "Hi." He swallowed hard, smiling at her as if it would calm her down.

The lioness nibbled on her lip, looking around nervously. "Hi." She whispered back, trying to find her voice after the lion on top of her had literally knocked it out of her.

Kopa stood off to the side, helping her up. He shifted on his paws, waiting for the lioness to shake the loose dirt out of her fur before he spoke. "I'm sorry I pinned you like that." She smiled at him for a half second, signaling her understanding and acceptance of his apology. She took a step back, looking over her shoulder nervously. "My name's Kopa." He smiled at her again, his confidence as a prince wavering slightly. Her mystique attracted him, so he didn't want her to go just yet.

The lioness looked him over, trying to assess whether or not the lion in front of her was stupid or had a hidden goal that she didn't yet understand. There didn't seem to be much going on behind his eyes, so she replied. "My name's Vitani." She smiled at him, shifting around on her paws and trying to position herself differently so she looked stronger.

Kopa nodded, seeing that Vitani was looking over her shoulder regularly in the same direction. "Do you live over there?" Kopa pointed his nose toward the Out Lands, the place that his parents warned him about frequently. They told him no one from the Out Lands was to be trusted, but Kopa thought that Vitani was very nice.

Vitani stayed silent, not wanting to tell the lion in front of her too much. "Do you live over there?" Vitani pointed her nose toward Pride Rock, receiving a nod from Kopa. She sighed, surrendering to him. "Yeah, I live in the Out Lands." She paused, checking him out again for a moment. Kopa noticed this, bulking himself up and trying to look handsome. "I just came for some water... I didn't mean to..."

Kopa shook his head, dismissing her excuse. "Don't worry, Vitani. You're always welcome here. Would you like to stay the night? We'll have something nice to eat early in the morning if you'd like to stay." Kopa sat down, Vitani following his lead.

She smirked, chuckling under her breath. "You're not very smart, are you?" Kopa tilted his head to one side, looking at her funnily. He didn't understand what she meant, and hoped that Vitani didn't mean to hurt his feelings. She picked up in his lack of comprehension, and rephrased her comment. "Pride Landers don't particularly like Out Landers, I highly doubt I'd be welcome to go back to your den with you."

"I'm a Pride Lander, and I don't dislike you."

Vitani smirked, shaking her head. "What are you doing awake anyway?" She realized after she'd spoke that her words sounded more angry and fierce than she had intended them to, and secretly wished she hadn't said them the way that she did.

Kopa rolled his eye to one side, as if cursing himself for not having told her already. "I couldn't sleep. I had a headache, but it went away."

Vitani nodded, pursing her lips and crossing her paws. "I guess I'll go now, I'm really tired." She stood up, taking a few backwards steps toward the Out Lands.

Kopa stood up as well, trying to think of something to stay to her. He took a step forward, not wanting her to go, but knowing she had to. "Will I see you again?" He waited, the angst he felt surmounting to something he hadn't ever experienced before.

Vitani smiled, blushing slightly from behind her fur. "Maybe tomorrow night. There's not much water in the Out Lands, so I might stop by for a drink." She took another step away, walking in the other direction.

Vitani half disappeared into the grass, Kopa growing desperate to say something to her. He wanted to leave things on a positive note, not wanting to make her think that he were disinteresting. "Vitani, y-you're really cute!" He stuttered, mentally smacking himself for sounding like a fool.

She stopped, blushing momentarily. Vitani turned around to face him, her head protruding through the tall grasses. "I'm not cute, and good night." Vitani disappeared again, trotting away from him and back to the Out Lands.

"Sweet dreams." Kopa figured she wouldn't be able to hear his whisper, but nonetheless he said it. Kopa smiled to himself, chuckling momentarily before happily trotting back to the den. He stealthily made his way back in, setting down and closing his eyes. Again, finding sleep proved difficult, but for a different reason.

The next morning, Kopa woke up late. This wasn't abnormal for him, so he didn't think anyone would be suspicious. He made his way outside, giving his eyes a moment to adjust to the change in light. He looked around, eating his breakfast quickly before finding his mother roaming around. "Kopa!" Nala called out to him, jogging over and stopping in front of him. "Where did you go last night? I opened my eyes and you weren't there." Nala wasn't trying to interrogate him, but her son was very nervous.

He waited a moment, thinking. "I had a headache, so I went for a drink and some fresh air." Kopa didn't want to lie to his mother, as she was always very nice and supportive of him. At the same time, he didn't feel comfortable sharing his experience with an Out Lander to his mother, who just so happened to worry for him a great deal. Nala accepted his reason, walking away to go and sit down for a while.

Kopa spent the day with his father as usual, walking around and learning about the things his father had to offer him. Just as the sun was about to set, Kopa felt comfortable discussing an always sensitive topic with his father. "Dad, what do you know about girls?" Kopa bit his lip, hoping that his mention of the topic wouldn't make for an awkward evening.

Simba stopped, turning around and facing his son with a happy smile. "Have you picked out a queen already? Who, which lucky lioness gets to rule the pride after your mother and I?" Kopa cleared his throat, looking away from his father shyly. "So?" Simba was extremely excited, very much happy to be discussing this with his son.

Kopa sighed, shaking his head. "It's not like that at all." Simba grew confused, but Kopa hadn't finished speaking yet, either. "I just want to know how to impress a girl, make her like me." Kopa looked at his father, waiting for infallible advice.

Simba shook his head. "You can't make a girl like you, Kopa. Either she does or she doesn't. After all, you are a prince, handsome, well rounded, smart, I don't see why any lioness would turn you down. I guess if you want to impress a girl you just... be you. I didn't have to impress your mother, she was mine no matter what happened. We've decided to give you the privilege of choice, though." Simba stopped, knowing the the had answered his son's question, and had managed to provide Kopa insight into his life as well.

Kopa nodded, still on shaky mental ground. "All right, dad, thanks." That night, Kopa knew that something was wrong. He'd seen his mother and his father talking of him, and they had obviously been thinking about which lioness in the pride he was giving his attention to. Kopa avoided his friends, waiting once more for nightfall. This time, he made sure his mother was actually asleep before he left.

Kopa waited on the same rock by the watering hole, resting his eyes until Vitani arrived. After a while, the young prince fell asleep. He awoke to sunlight, finding that Vitani had never came to see him as she suggested she might.

Another uneventful day passed, night falling and the prince once more sneaking out of the den to wait for Vitani by the watering hole. Kopa sat and thought about what his father had told him, and he thought about his pride. Before he could confuse himself, he saw Vitani taking a drink of water just across the watering hole.

She looked up, meeting eyes with the lion. Vitani didn't smile, she stayed just the same. Kopa stayed siting, waiting for her to come to his side of the watering hole. She padded around, reaching his side and sitting down across from him. "Hi Kopa." She rested her head on her paws, looking at him with the same unchanging stare.

He frowned, unsure why she hadn't smiled just yet. "What's wrong Vitani? You look a little upset." She shook her head, denying his claim. Kopa stood up off of his rock, moving and sitting down next to her in the grass. "You can trust me, Vitani. I wouldn't hurt you." He crossed his paws as well, waiting for her to respond.

Vitani smiled, nuzzling his side for a while. Kopa was greatly surprised, but he welcomed the sudden advance. "Thanks, you're my dearest friend, Kopa." She leaned up against him, burying her face in her paws for a moment before speaking. "My mom got really upset at me when she found out about my coming here, she made me run all day long... I'm sorry I couldn't come last night." Vitani hung her head, embarrassed for her pride and family. "You must think I'm a joke." She looked away from him, feeling poorly about herself.

Kopa nuzzled her back, shushing her. "You're not a joke, Vitani." He placed his paw on top of hers, still nuzzling her. "You're a lot of things, but you're not a joke to me."

Vitani looked up at him, taking her paw out from beneath his. "What am I?" Kopa shifted backwards, not expecting the lioness to ask him this question.

He didn't need to think, Kopa had already done that earlier. Now he had to channel his lion-courage and say a few important things to Vitani. "You're strong, you're smart, and I like you." Kopa waited, not going back to hold her paw again.

Vitani giggled, shaking her head. "Oh honey, I've misled you. We can't... this can't actually be anything, I live in the Out Lands, your king would never even look at me. I'd never be welcome here."

Kopa smiled at her, lifting her chin so she was looking at him. "No one would hate you, especially my dad. He's always been really supportive of me, and he'd..."

"Your dad? Wait wait wait, your Simba's son? The Simba? The one my mom wants dead?!" Vitani was shocked. She didn't know the king had a son, and even if he did, she had no idea he'd be nice to her and actually like her.

Kopa nodded, his smile fading slightly. "That's okay, my dad won't hate you. You've never done anything wrong! I'd challenge him to correlate your name with one bad thing-" Kopa shook his head, "-he wouldn't be able to do it."

Vitani nuzzled him again, her head colliding with his fluffy brown mane as she giggled. "You've got a lot of hope, Kopa." She giggled again, rolling him off to the side so she was on top of him. "Now I really want to see you again, I think I've met my lion." She nuzzled him again, giggling some more.

Kopa smiled, rolling over so he was on top. "Out of all the Pride Landers, there's not a single lioness that captures me like you do." He paused, just looking into her eyes and nothing else. "I can hear it now: Queen Vitani." She smiled, nuzzling his mane again.

"Will I be able to see you every night from now on?" Kopa nodded, smiling at her. He reached out and kissed her, something he wanted to do but didn't know if it were right. He licked her muzzle, eliciting a frightened look from the lioness beneath him.

"I know we're really excited right now, but don't get too attached to me. I don't know what's gonna happen." Kopa smiled, kissing her cheek.

"That's the fun part, not knowing."

* * *

Please Rate and Review!  
**Herr Regis**


	2. Part 2

Here's part 2 of my Kopa X Vitani One-Shot.  
Please Rate and Review!  
**Herr Regis**

* * *

**Only at Night**

* * *

Kopa and Vitani continued to meet each other regularly by the Pride Land's watering hole for several weeks. Kopa's absence went predominately unnoticed, and was never spoken of as a sign of his doing something foolish. The pride as well as his parents simply thought he was a light sleeper.

The Out Landers also demonstrated very little interest in Vitani's frequent disappearances, as questioning Zira was a poor decision, and Zira had the upmost trust for her daughter. Vitani tried her best to act normally while around her mother, but she carried a happy air that no one quite understood.

Vitani would lay down, closing her eyes and keeping her mind busy to keep from falling asleep. Once all the other Out Landers fell asleep, Vitani stood up, padding out of the termite infested Out Lands and stealthily jogging to the Pride Lands. One day, Nuka tossed in his sleep, cracking his eyes open just enough to see that his sister was leaving the den. He stood, looking around and following her out. Nuka watched her vanish into the horizon, making a straight line for Pride Rock.

Kopa was waiting for her, sitting and looking alertly in the direction she always came from. When she arrived, Kopa stood and rushed to her side, instantly kissing her muzzle, offering a variety of long and short kisses, tackling her to the ground and rolling around in the grasses. "I love you." Kopa kissed her again, chuckling as she nuzzled her head against his soft, brown, mane.

Vitani giggled, kissing him back with a wide smile across her face. "I love you, too, Kopa." She rolled around with him, enjoying herself completely as they spent their night together.

Kopa held onto her, looking into Vitani's burning amber eyes. "Guess what day today is?" Kopa smirked at her, wanting a guess.

Vitani rolled her eyes, pressing the pads of her paws against his chest. "Do I have to guess? I'd do anything for you to just tell me." Vitani pouted, running her paws across his chest alluringly. "What is it handsome?" She kissed him softly, nibbling on his ear to get the truth out.

Kopa smirked, moaning out at the sensation he felt on his ear from her cute nibbling. "Today, is our anniversary." Kopa closed his eyes, greatly enjoying the feeling of her nipping at his ear.

Vitani stopped, kissing him on the nose with a crazy smirk. "How would you know that? It hasn't been a year yet."

Kopa nodded, smiling at her. "Come on, Vitani, I'm a prince and you're a princess, things happen when we say they do. I, right now, have decided that today is out anniversary."

"You're somethin' else, Kopa." Vitani kissed his cheek, nipping at his ear again. "So, what does my Kopa want on his anniversary?" She felt his paws wrap around her body, touching her lightly as he continued to purr. She smiled, glad what she was doing made him happy. Vitani could feel his tongue against her chest, kissing her softly. She smirked, her cheeks flushing with red. "Oh, I see what you want." She giggled, kissing him back before starting to make herself look beautiful by shifting around and checking her breath against her paw.

Kopa rolled on top of her, Vitani retracting from his touch and trying to avoid what she had just agreed to. "Wait..." She shied away, no longer enjoying the wet feeling of him kissing her neck and chest.

Kopa stopped, something that he didn't think he'd be capable of. "What's wrong kitten?" She saw genuine concern on his face, and was ashamed to have gotten him hot and bothered and then closing her shop so quickly.

"I'm sorry, Kopa. I really am. I just... I can't do this." She stood, shaking herself off and kissing his cheek. "I really should go." She started to run away, rushing back to the Out Lands.

"I love you!" Kopa yelled out after her, watching as his lioness disappeared back into the vast unknown of the Savannah. Vitani stopped running just inside of the Out Lands, wiping her eyes and falling to the ground in a nervous heap of emotional mess.

"Who was that?" Vitani lifted her head, looking around and seeing her brother. Nuka stood back slightly, staring at his crying sister. "Kopa?" Vitani lifted her head, baring her teeth and tackling her brother. He fell to his back, she pressing down on his throat.

"You didn't see anything! If you tell anyone, and I mean anyone, about what you just saw, I will slash you so deep you'll bleed for weeks!" She growled at him, roaring right in his face. Her brother quivered, nodding his head weakly. He ran away as fast as he could. Vitani sighed, wiping her eyes again and going back to the Out Lander's den and trying to find sleep.

Kopa also found it very difficult to fall asleep.

Vitani awoke the next morning, finding her surroundings to be strange. She couldn't find her mother or her brother. After searching for a short while, Vitani stumbled across Nuka and Zira talking to each other just behind their den. She stayed low, listening.

Zira rolled her eyes and growled angrily, imposing a massive shadow over her skinny and uninteresting son. "What is it this time, Nuka? I've got things I'd like to do today." She raked her claws in the dirt impatiently, staring at him harshly.

Nuka swallowed hard, looking around to insure that he was alone with his mother. "Well, it's about Vitani. I saw her... she was with a lion from the Pride Lands."

"With?" Zira hissed, lowering her head and getting in her son's face.

Nuka chuckled, backing away and falling over into the dirt. "Romantically." He shielded his face, knowing that what he had said would infuriate his mother. Zira backed away, screaming bloody murder and calling out for Vitani in shrill, angry, shouts. Vitani gasped, running as fast as she could in the other direction.

She ran for the Pride Lands, knowing that it was daytime and the pride would be awake and would see her. She didn't care if she had to reveal herself, anything was better than being near her mother.

She entered the territory, rushing to the watering hole: a place all too familiar to her. She heard those on guard screaming, calling out her position in the Pride Lands. "Out Lander! Intruder! Intruder!" She ran some more until cornered by a group of lionesses. She could have easily fought and defeated them, but decided that inciting a physical altercation would reflect poorly on her and Kopa's involvement. "What are you doing here?" Shouted one lioness, her superior voice booming amongst the group. The lioness stood forward, powerful and respected.

Vitani thought for a moment, wondering if she should speak or remain silent. "Are you Kopa's mom?" She took a half step back, bowing her head a little so she looked less threatening. The lioness gasped, staring at Vitani intensely. Nala was awestruck that the young lioness before he knew her son's name, and was so bold as to speak it in her presence. Vitani saw the anger and frustration in Nala's gaze, and tried to make their first meeting as positive as she could. "My name's Vitani, you don't know me, but..." She looked onto Pride Rock, seeing Simba and Kopa standing together, they had just arrived. "Kopa!" Vitani's low voice cracked, yelling for his attention.

On top of Pride Rock, Kopa looked down to see his lover cornered by his mother and a group of lionesses. "'tani!" He shouted back to her, rushing over, uncaring of the consequences. Kopa quickly penetrated the barrier of lionesses, wrapping Vitani up in a tight nuzzle. He kissed her cheek, holding her in a protective way. "What're you doing here? Oh, sweetie what happened?" Kopa looked into her eyes, seeing fear and defeat.

Vitani, pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes. "My mom found out." Kopa backed away, looking at her with a complete look of shock. "I can't go back." She held her head with pride, trying to make the best of the situation and show off her mental and emotional strength.

Nala was confused, and just about to speak before Simba made his entrance and spoke on her behalf. "What's going on? Kopa, what are you doing with this... Out Lander?"

Kopa rubbed his paw behind his neck, chuckling nervously. "Well, a, that's kinda a funny story, you see. I... a, met her and well, sorta fell-in-love with her... her name's Vitani." He smiled at his dad, seeing the look of disappointment radiating from his older and strong features. "She's the sweetest girl you'll ever meet, strong as I am and really smart." He stopped, knowing that nothing he said would sway his father or mother.

Simba looked to Nala, who had the same look of shock on her face. "Kopa, when I said you could chose a mate, I was thinking... someone a little more conservative. You went way into left field here..." Simba sighed, shaking his head. "What's she doing here anyway?"

Vitani stepped forward, frowning. "My mother found out about Kopa and I, I ran away."

Nala smiled, patting Vitani on the back. "She mustn't be that bad, who's your mother, deary?"

Vitani braced for a lot of backlash. "Zira."

Nala backed away, as did everyone around her apart from Kopa. Kopa looked at them, disgusted that his pride would act so callously around a lioness who was clearly in need. "Come on guys, I trust her, don't you? She... she hasn't done anything wrong." The lionesses around them gossiped amongst themselves in short whispers, scared.

Nala whispered to Simba, then speaking. "Kopa, I can't tell you how happy I am that you've found love, but I'm a little bamboozled as to how you found it where you did."

He explained. "Remember a few weeks ago, I had a headache and I went outside for some fresh air?" Nala nodded. "I found her by the watering hole, she was thirsty... I've been seeing her every night for a while now." Nala continued to nod, partially understanding, but absolutely taken by the idea of her cub finding love right before her eyes, and her not having seen it.

"Kopa, a word with you." Simba called for his son, walking a few steps away to give them some room. Once they were out of earshot, Simba pulled his son close and started his lecture. "Kopa, this is the stupidest thing you've ever done. I get it, I really do. She's a cute girl with a lot of spirit, but her mother... trust me, if she's half the lioness her mother is, you can't handle her. I couldn't!"

Kopa shook his head, disappointed in his father. "Honestly, I've never compared her to her mother. I don't care, she's different, and I know that as a fact. Come on dad, she doesn't have to be the enemy, I promise if you get to know her, you'll see the queen in her that I see." Kopa looked over his shoulder, seeing Vitani being lectured by Nala. She looked over at him, mostly confident, but still partially fearful. Kopa winked at her, smiling playfully. She giggled, Nala quickly craning her head around to see what the fuss was.

Simba and Kopa returned to the main group, a conclusion reached by the king after hearing his son speak. "Vitani, firstly, I'd like to sincerely apologize for the way you've been treated. No future queen should have to sneak around in the dark to spend some romantic time with my son. If you'd like to stay here, neither my mate nor I will stop you." Vitani smiled, thanking the king and queen in her hoarse and slightly deep voice. "I just hope you're everything Kopa has said you are."

Vitani looked to Kopa, blushing slightly and smirking. "Me too."

For the rest of the day, the Pride Landers were forced to watch their prince canoodling with an Out Lander lioness, practically groveling for her attention and drooling all over her paws for affectionate pecks and nuzzles. Kopa showed Vitani around Pride Rock, a place she didn't remember ever being, despite it being the location of her birth and earliest times.

Come nightfall, the pride was just about to retire, but the loud squeak of Zazu disrupted them. Simba stood, moving over to his majordomo. "Sire! The Out Land pride is invading!" Simba shook his head in shock, rushing out to his perch, seeing the unwelcome group approaching.

Kopa and Vitani also arose to observe the approaching armada. They stopped at the foot of Pride Rock, Zira at the front. She saw her daughter, staring down at her nervously. "Vitani! What are you doing up there?! Get down here where you belong!" Zira hissed, restraining herself from literally dragging her daughter home.

Vitani shook her head. "My place is here." Kopa nuzzled her, approving of what she had said, and glad that she had the confidence and courage to do so.

Zira roared angrily, the hairs on her back standing up. "You've brainwashed her! You've... you've... this is absurd!" Her sharp features cut at the air, everyone silent as Zira hurled her words like fire.

Kopa stepped forward, almost pitying the lioness before him. "Your daughter loves me, and I love her. Doesn't it make you happy to know she'll be a queen?"

Zira scoffed. "She wasn't meant to rule! She wasn't meant to love! Not you, not anyone!" This statement was extremely selfish, and now, Vitani realized her mother never had plans for her: she was simply a tool to help achieve a larger goal.

"Zira, your daughter will rule the Pride Lands, and one day her son will be king! If that is not enough for you, then you will not find satisfaction here!" Simba gave her a deathly stare, intimidating Zira while also making Kopa and Vitani slightly uncomfortable at the mention of their future cubs.

Zira backed away, grumbling and returning to the Out Lands. She stopped, turning back one last time. "When they have cubs, I want to see them first!" Kopa smiled, looking at Vitani who nodded.

"You've got my word!" Zira accepted this with a growl, going back to her grumbling and retreating.

Simba sighed, wiping his forehead and taking an appreciative nuzzle from Nala. "We dodged a rockslide there, count yourselves lucky."

Kopa looked to Vitani, who proceeded to kiss his cheek and bury herself in his mane. "We do." He nuzzled her back. The pride finally capable of retiring for the night.

* * *

That's all for this Kopa X Vitani One-Shot.  
Please Rate and Review!  
**Herr Regis**


End file.
